Put a wand against my head
by yellow 14
Summary: A victim of incessant bullying, Scorpius takes a drastic step.


Disclaimer: No I don't own, are you crazy?

AN: First HP story in a while that isn't a challenge response from me. Hope I haven't lost my touch. This was inspired by the song Keibetsu Shiteita Aijō by the Japanese Idol pop group AKB48. Throughout the music video, flash insertion of insidious email messages appear, which I have borrowed for this fic and are highlighted in italics. The piece at the end is not one of the messages, but a piece mentioned at the beginning of the video.

"Don't come to school The school will be polluted if you just come! Air also! Do not let us breathe the same air"

Scorpius felt his heart plummet and his stomach turn as he read the note which had been pushed into his robes pocket as he boarded the Hogwarts express. He didn't know who it was, but after three years in the same school, it was easy enough to narrow down the list of suspects.

There was of course Rose Weasley. The first time they'd met on the Hogwarts express, she spat in his face and told him to stay away from her. That was the first of many such attacks because Rose saw herself as a guardian angel against 'Malfoy bullying and bigotry'. Which was pretty stupid because Scorpius was nothing like his father. Instead, Scorpius was just as happy to help struggling students as his father had been to pick on them.

You would think that as the cleverest witch in their year, she would realise that. Especially as Scorpius's best friend was a muggle-born black girl named Liberty Smith.

There was loud, boisterous, ever popular James Sirus Potter, hero of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and popular prankster. He was more given to physical attacks, a shove here, a curse or hex there. On more than one occasion, Scorpius had had his eyes blackened by James over some imaginary slight. Only earlier he'd punched Scorpius in the stomach because Scorpius was supposed to have jinxed Rose on the train. The fact that Scorpius avoided Rose on the train was irrelevant, he was a Malfoy and therefore automatically guilty.

Dominique Weasley was the evil genius who came up with the clever idea of having hexing competitions. The idea was to find the most creative hex, jinx or curse that could be used on an unlucky victim. Who was almost always Scorpius, who was never a match for the combined Weasley/Potter clan. How could he, he was one against many.

Lucy Weasley simply joined in with what the others did. She wasn't a leader but a follower. When Scorpius was caught in one of Dominique's hexing competitions, Lucy always made sure that Scorpius couldn't escape.

Louis Weasley never got involved, at least as far as Scorpius could see, but Scorpius made a point of never trusting a Weasley at Hogwart's. That only got you hurt. And Albus Potter, he always seemed to disapprove of the others antics. But then again, Albus was the only member of the Potter/Weasley clan in Slytherin and everyone knew how devious they could be.

It could have been Fred or Roxanne. Both of them were good at the more subtle tricks, putting stuff in his food and drink, or setting up traps. They were responsible for him being sick more times than he cared to recall and soaked through with water and worse.

With a sigh, Scorpius walked down the stairs to his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms, his legs heavy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. If Liberty was there, she'd have hugged him, told him that it wasn't worth getting upset about. But she wasn't. At the end of last year, her parents divorced and she had had to move to Spain with her mother and her boyfriend. To make things worse, Scorpius's mother had died in August after a long battle with cancer and Scorpius felt even more lost without her. His father became distant as he struggled with his grief and Scorpius had had to be the strong one for both of them.

_Do you even think that anyone likes you ever exist in this world?_

Scorpius stared at the banner hanging above his bed in disbelief. The other Hufflepuff's had never bothered him before and it seemed unlikely that this was their work. Roxy had probably charmed one of the boys into letting her in. She was good at getting boys to do what she wanted, a wink here, a hint there. Yes, Roxanne Weasley was very good at what she did.

Walking forward, he saw something scrawled across his trunk and he paused. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what it said, but after what seemed like an eternity, he stepped forward and knelt in front of his trunk to open it.

Everyone hates you

Scorpius could have almost laughed with relief. Compared to what it could have been, it was tame. But his sense of relief was short-lived as he opened his trunk and saw what was inside.

Fluttering in thousands of little pieces were his photographs, his last link to his mum.

"How could they?" he whispered as he began crying, tears flowing down his cheeks freely as everything that had happened came crashing down on him at once. Jumping to his feet, Scorpius charged out through the Hufflepuff common room, not caring who he ran into or who he upset. He wasn't really aware of where he was going or what he was going to do. All he knew was that he wanted to desperately be as far away as possible. Of course, it wasn't just the photographs that they'd shredded, but his clothes as well, but it was the photographs that hurt the most.

It was surprisingly quiet as Scorpius ran through the castle. Surprisingly, he didn't run into any teachers or Filch or even Peeves and for that he was glad. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Scorpius found himself staring out of the astronomy tower. It seemed so very right.

Kicking off his shoes, Scorpius listened as they fell to the ground below without even slowing down. He smiled grimly to himself. This wasn't the first time that he'd considered doing this, but this time there was no reason for him not to. Liberty was in Spain and his mother was dead. Even his father was lost to him, drowning in grief. Closing his eyes, Scorpius Malfoy jumped and laughed as he fell through the sky. To some it might look like insanity, but for Scorpius it was incredibly liberating.

With a thump, he hit the ground with fatal consequences. He was found by Rose Weasley and her screams could be heard all over the castle. But on his face was a peaceful smile.

"You are not a bird. I'd like you to walk on the earth with your feet. If you have a hardship, you have a future beyond. Time can serve as an eraser of your memory"

AN: For the record, I am not advocating suicide as a solution to bullying. The song is however about a schoolgirl who did kill herself because of an online bullying campaign. I must admit, I don't really like this version of Rose either, normally she's not such a b%$h


End file.
